Abomination
by Sorry - Out of Order
Summary: Raphael has hidden feelings for his baby brother. Knowing that what he is feeling is wrong, Raph makes a decision that Michelangelo is not at all happy with. Some parts may be considered MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys in any way imaginable, no matter how much I may want to.**

**WARNING: This story contains Turtlecest. If you don't like it, please press the back arrow.**

**This story has been finished for a while and submitted to other sites, so I am now putting it here  
for those of you who like my TMNT stories and are waiting for me to update Who Is He Now?.**

**I will start working on that story soon so that I can finish it and not leave any of you hanging.**

**Pairing: Raph/Mikey**

**Please read and review =^-^=**

* * *

Raphael could feel himself growing hard from underneath where his cock hid as he watched the figure  
in front of him slip into a french maid uniform.

It is a lovely blue waitress dress with a white apron placed over it. The stockings are white, only going  
up to the area right above the male's knees. The red clad turtle couldn't help but notice that his baby  
brother has amazing legs. He gripped onto the smaller form's hips, pulling the sea green ninja close before  
pushing him down onto the bed.

Raph made sure Michelangelo was under him, wanting to take the dominant role in this situation.  
He held onto both of his brother's wrists, pinning his arms down onto the bed as he clamped his  
mouth over the smaller form's lips, claiming them as his own.

Yes, Michelangelo is his and Raphael can do anything he wants to him. The emerald green turtle darted  
his tongue across his baby brother's lips until Mikey parted them, allowing Raph to explore inside and taste  
his flavor.

Their tongues swirled around each other, dancing together as they exchanged saliva. Raphael moved  
himself in between Mikey's legs, placing his knee up against the smaller turtle's lower plastron and  
rubbing it against the bulge that was beginning to grow behind it.

Raph churred as he took in a moan. He was pleased with the fact that he was able to pleasure Michelangelo  
in this way. Raphael lifted his hands up off of his brother's wrists, allowing him to move. The sea green turtle  
sat up, turning himself around on the bed. He got down on his hands and knees, leaning himself forward as  
he rose his bottom into the air, wiggling it in front of Raph. He was panting in need, the lacy skirt on the  
maids dress falling down to reveal his entrance. "I need you inside me.. Please hurry, Raphie...it hurts."

Raphael woke with a start, his eyes darting around the room. He came to the conclusion that he was  
alone and that was only a dream. He sat up, grunting from the pain he felt between his legs.

"Shit!" Raph brought his fist down onto his mattress before clutching the sides of his head with his  
three-fingered hands. "What's wrong wit' me? Dats the second time dis week dat I've dreamt about Mikey.  
It's not right, he's my brotha. Incest is wrong, masta Splinta taught us dat. It's an abomination." Raphael  
was sure that if his brothers found out about this, they would be disgusted with him. If Splinter found out,  
he might disown him. Raph couldn't have that. He couldn't allow any of them to find out his dirty secret,  
especially not Michelangelo.

Raphael stood, making his way toward the door so he could go to the bathroom and take care of this  
"problem" he developed from the dream. Raph turned the knob, opening the hinged barrier only to see  
Leonardo. The eldest of the four brothers was standing there with his hand balled up, seemingly about  
to knock. "Morning Raph. It's nice to finally see you up and about. You're late for our morning sparring  
session."

"Let me guess. Masta Splinta told ya ta come an' wake me, huh, fearless?" Leonardo tapped his foot on  
the floor of the lair, his brow furrowed. "Yes, Raphael. He cares about us, about you. As do I. We  
need to be in tip top shape and ready for anything."

"Yeah yeah, don' get yer panties in a bunch. I'll be deh. I jus' need ta take care of somethin' first."  
With that, the red wearing ninja was gone and headed to the bathroom before Leo could get in another  
word.

Once inside the bathroom, Raphael closed the door with force, locking it so he would not be disturbed.  
He made his way over toward the showers, running the water and checking the temperature with his  
fingers before turning on the overhead. Knowing he would be safe since the water could block out any  
sounds he might make, Raphael allowed his throbbing cock to drop down, catching it in his hand. A low  
groan escaped his lips as he began to pump himself, his free hand sliding down his shaft to give his  
testicles a squeeze.

Raph was working against time, quickening his strokes as he pictured Michelangelo in front of him, begging  
to be penetrated. That image did the job. The emerald green turtle arched his back, shuddering as he came,  
spraying himself with his own seminal fluid.

Raphael, feeling much better after relieving himself, cleaned himself off and made his way toward the dojo.  
He started to feel warm as he went through the doors, his eyes settling on Michelangelo who was in the  
corner doing back flips. He only counted to ten before stopping. The numbers kept rising despite the fact  
that the orange loving turtle just stood there, rocking on the balls of his feet. Mikey thought he was  
fooling his father, but nothing got by that wise old rat. Splinter sneaked up behind his youngest son,  
smacking him upside the head with his cane.

"Oww!"

Mikey cried out, rubbing the spot that burned.

"Michelangelo, stop goofing off!"

"Sorry master Splinter. Sooo..I go back to one?"

An apologetic grin played on the sea green turtle's features as he held up one large finger. "No need,  
my son. I think we should start sparring now that Raphael has joined us. Leonardo, you pair with  
Donatello. Michelangelo, I want you to pair up with Raphael."

Mikey's eyes lit up with glee, the delight showing in his step as he walked over to Raphael. The youngest  
loved sparring with his hot-headed brother. He knew just how to push his buttons. The two brothers faced  
one another and bowed. Michelangelo glanced over at his two oldest brothers, seeing that they've already  
begun.

Raphael threw a half-assed punch at Mikey, who easily dodged the blow. Mikey leaped into the air, sending  
a roundhouse kick straight at Raphael. Raph would usually attack in response, but was hit, falling back  
onto his carapace. The orange clad ninja chuckled, circling Raphael as if he were his prey. "Poor Raphie-boy.  
You're a lot slower today than usual. Could it be that you're losing your touch?"

"Nah. Yer jus' imaginin' things." Raph said, jumping up from where he had fallen and landing a kick to his  
little brother's jaw. Michelangelo recovered, pulling out his nunchucks which caused Raph to draw his twin  
sais from his belt. "Enough playin' around." Raphael said, narrowing his eyes as he lunged forward. He  
swung at Mikey, the youngest doing a few backward cartwheels and effortlessly dodging him. The sea  
green turtle blocked and dodged everything Raphael came at him with, yawning to tease his brother  
and show that he was not impressed. This made Raph's blood boil.

Raph jumped into the air, aiming a kick at Michelangelo who crouched down out of the way. With his  
older brother's back turned as he landed, Mikey kicked at his legs, knocking Raphael's feet from under him.  
The emerald green turtle fell with a grunt as his plastron collided with the floor. Before his red banded  
brother hit the ground, Mikey wrapped the chain of one nunchuck around one of Raph's sais, pulling it  
from his hand.

As Raphael began to get up, Mikey sat on his shell, pinning him down. He pressed the tip of Raph's  
sai to his neck, making sure not to harm him with it. "Give it up, Raph. I win. You'll never beat the  
Battle Nexus Champion!"

Mikey was sure that struck a nerve. Mentioning the Battle Nexus Tournament normally did when it came  
to his brother in red, but instead of hitting him, Raphael looked up at his baby brother with lustful eyes.

That look made Michelangelo freeze as Raph wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling their faces closer  
together. Raphael was losing it, his sexual desires growing stronger. Just before his lips met with  
Michelangelo's lips, he snapped back into reality. "G-get off me, ya freak!" Raph growled, shoving the  
smaller form off of him before Mikey knew what hit him. Raphael scowled, picking up his stolen sai and  
placing them both in his belt as he got to his feet.

He felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him as he approached the doors to leave. "Raphael, where  
are you going? Practice is not yet over." Said master Splinter, hitting the floor with the edge of his cane.  
"If you walk out now, you will do 100 back flips next time we meet here to train."

"Uhh... Come on, masta Splinta, I jus' need some air. We spar all da time, a little break wont hurt."  
Raphael knew he went too far when he saw his father's face scrunch up in disappointment and anger.  
His brothers fell silent, even Michelangelo stayed quiet as he watched the scene in front of him play out.  
"One more word out of you and it will be 200."

Raph wanted to protest, to say something else, but he knew that one more word meant trouble. The small  
voice in his head kept telling him to shut up, to let it go until he finally listened. He nodded in response,  
showing that he understood before leaving the room. Raphael left through one of the back entrances of  
the lair, needing time alone to think. He needed to figure out what he was going to do to make things right.

* * *

** To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael wandered through the tunnels of the sewer, only stopping when he got far enough away from the lair.  
He couldn't have his brothers coming after him. He screamed in fury, punching the wall in front of him, cracking  
the concrete.

Pieces fell, revealing a gaping hole. "It's gettin' worse. I almost sold myself out in deh. It was too close of a call,  
him sittin' on me like dat." If something like that happened again, Raph wasn't sure if he could handle it. He knew  
what had to be done now. He wasn't fond of the idea and had a feeling that his baby brother would like it even  
less. "No matta what happens, it's for de best." He whispered, placing a hand to is forehead as if he had a  
headache. The red banded ninja leaned against the wall, gaining his bearings for when he had to return home.

Back at the lair, practice had ended. Splinter allowed his sons to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day  
up until the next training session. "Yes!" Michelangelo cheered happily, hopping around the room. "Thanks, Splinter  
dude!"

Splinter cleared his throat, shooting his youngest son a concerned look. "Do not call me dude, Michelangelo. What  
is next, rat face dude man?" Mikey laughed, placing both of his arms behind his head. "Nah. Relax, master Splinter,  
I was only playing. Later!" The orange loving turtle waved, now trotting out of the dojo to find something fun to  
do with his time.

Leonardo and Donatello were off doing their own thing. Leo was in his room, candles lit around him as he meditated.  
Donatello was in his sanctuary, his laboratory. Mikey jumped up to the upper level of the lair, headed toward Don's  
lab first, hoping his video game partner would take a break and play Left 4 Dead 2. It wasn't nearly as fun playing  
by himself.

When he got to the lab, the youngest stepped inside, not bothering to knock. "Heeeere's Mikey!" He called out,  
striking a pose. "Hey Michelangelo." Donatello said, facing his computer screen, barely acknowledging his little brother.  
"What cha doin?" Mikey asked, peeking over Don's shoulder. "What does it look like? I'm researching the ooze that  
mutated us. It's been coming up in a lot of reports lately."

"Ah, how interesting." The sea green turtle replied, pretending to be fascinated. He was more interested in the beaker  
on the table behind his purple clad brother. It had an orange liquid in it, his favorite color. Michelangelo picked it up,  
turning it around in his hand as he observed it. He decided to do a few tricks, tossing it up into the air and catching  
it with his hands, on his feet, and even on his head at times.

"Whoops!" Mikey said as he missed, dropping it. Donatello whipped around in his chair, catching the glass beaker  
before it hit the ground. "Michelangelo, get out!" Donatello placed the beaker down and pointed at the door,  
annoyed with his brother's antics. "Aw.. Come on, Donnie, it was an accident. How about you take some time  
out and play a game with me, huh? Sound fun?"

"Get out now!" Was all Mikey got as a response. "G-got it, Donnie...whatever you say! I'm leaving..I'll leave right  
now, okay?" The look in the brainiac's eyes frightened the orange wearing ninja, making him raise his palms up as  
he backed away, leaving the lab as quickly as his legs could carry him.

He sighed once he made it out, feeling safer now. There was a smile on his face as he headed to Leonardo's  
room next. "So Donnie's out. That's not a problem. I'm sure Leo could use some fun right now and who's more  
fun than me?" Mikey said to himself, peeking into the forest green turtle's room. A devious grin spread over his  
features when he saw that his eldest brother's eyes were closed. Mikey sneaked inside, crawling up to Leonardo  
until he was inches away from his face.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo questioned, knowing his youngest brother was there without opening his eyes.  
"What do you need?"

"I need you.." The sea green turtle started, wrapping his arms around Leonardo's neck, "to spend time with me."  
Leo's eyes shot open as he removed Mikey's arms from around him, shaking his head. "I'm busy, Mike.  
It'll have to wait."

"Come on, Leo, please? Lets watch a movie together, I'll even let you pick which one we put in." Leonardo rolled  
his eyes, closing them once again as he took in a deep breath. "I said no, Mikey. If you want to spend time with  
me so badly, how about you stay and meditate?"

Michelangelo was in shock. It was outrageous that his brother in blue would even suggest such a thing. "Nah dude.  
I may be bored, but I'm not "that" bored." He finished, placing his hands on his hips as he stepped back, leaving  
his eldest brother to his "fun".

"Where's Raphie when you need him?" Mikey checked Raphael's room, seeing that it was still empty. "He must be  
out in the tunnels or maybe he went topside to kick some Purple Dragon butt!" Michelangelo got into a fighting  
stance, hopping over the banister and jumping down to the lower level. He would just have to wait for Raph,  
maybe greet him with a special surprise.

Michelangelo laughed, heading to his room to get everything he needed. He hurried, not knowing when the  
strongest of the four would be home. The sea green ninja came back, his arms laden with bang-snaps, a  
firework sold as a trick noisemaker. He placed the bang-snaps in precarious positions on the doors that they  
used to enter the lair. Once finished, he stepped back to view his work. Mikey was quite pleased with himself.  
"Now all I have to do is wait." He said, walking over to the couch in the living room and sitting down, putting  
his feet up on the table in front of it.

To Mikey, Raphael seemed to be taking a lifetime. He tried to find something good on television, but wasn't  
interested in anything that was airing. The orange wearing turtle's eyes were beginning to close when he heard it.  
One of the door knobs was turning.

Mikey shot up, looking around to see which door it was. When he realized it was one of the back entrances, he  
approached the door slowly, not wanting to miss Raphael's expression.

When the door opened, all of the bang-snaps dropped down and exploded, startling the emerald green ninja.  
Raphael looked down, seeing Mikey rolling around on his shell, holding his gut as he laughed like a maniac.

"Haha! Dude, y-you should have seen your face. It was priceless!" He continued to laugh until Raph clenched his  
fists, now looking like he was about to explode himself. "Uh-oh.." Michelangelo kicked his feet out, flipping up onto  
them before Raph began to chase him.

The youngest circled the couch with the larger of the two behind him. He stopped and changed his direction a few  
times, making Raphael second-guess himself until he jumped over the couch, catching the smaller form between his  
arms.

Mikey ducked down, covering his head with Raph about to punch him. "Just don't hit the face dude. I would like to  
stay the pretty one." Raphael growled, kicking Mikey hard in the shin, making him yelp. The red wearing turtle let  
out a deep sigh, leaving it at that as he turned. Not too long after he began to walk, Michelangelo was right behind  
him. "Wait up Raph, lets do something together. We can go topside." He said, gripping onto his older brother's arm.  
"Leave me alone, Mikey, or I'll reconsida bashin' yer face in."

"Come on, don't be like that. I just want to have some fun. Leo and Donnie already turned me down."

"Good. Den yer used ta it." Raph said, pushing Mikey away as he continued to walk. "You know you want to, Raphie.  
We're best friends, who else are you going to have so much fun with?"

"I said leave me alone! When are ya goin' ta get dat through yer thick head, shell-for-brains? Yer too annoyin' for  
yer own good an sometimes I wish ya would jus' go away!"

Michelangelo went to reach for his brother, but froze in his tracks, letting Raphael go as his hand lingered in the  
empty air. The sea green turtle stood there, confusion showing in his blue orbs. He felt like he had just been stabbed  
through the heart. Did he do something wrong? Did Raphael hate him now? The same phrases kept going around and  
around in his head like a mantra, but Mikey couldn't get too carried away. Raphael had his moments. He was most  
likely in a bad mood and would be easier to talk to later tonight during dinner.

When that sunk in, Michelangelo calmed down, knowing Raph would forgive him for that prank later. After all, what  
else could this be about?

The sea green turtle relaxed in his room, reading his Silver Sentry comic books to pass the time. This was his third  
time reading them through since he got them, but what could he say? Silver Sentry was his favorite superhero of all time!

Mikey got so lost in the comics that he didn't know dinner was being made until the sweet aroma began to drift lazily  
under the door. He took a whiff, sighing contently as a smile met his lips. "Master Splinter must be cooking curry.  
That's my favorite...after pizza of course."

Michelangelo was the first one to the kitchen. He got there and took a seat at the table even before Splinter  
announced that dinner was ready. The table was set, a bowl of food in front of each chair that someone normally  
occupied.

Mikey looked down at the curry. The curry sauce was thickened and flavored with hondashi and served on top of a  
bowl of rice. That gave it a Japanese flavor. The orange clad turtle took a fork in his hand, taking a moment to reflect  
and sniff the curry again before digging in.

Leonardo and Donatello were next to enter the kitchen, followed by Raphael, whose heavy footsteps could be heard  
throughout the lair. Without thinking, Raph walked over to where he normally sat. He placed his hand on the chair  
next to Mikey, seeing the youngest smile at him with his cheeks full of rice. Raphael immediately changed his mind,  
making his way around the table and sitting in the seat farthest away from the family goofball. Michelangelo frowned,  
not feeling as hungry as he was a moment earlier.

"This curry is delicious, master Splinter." Leonardo said politely. He was eating his food with chopsticks. The eldest of  
the four brothers was the only one that held them correctly. He preferred them over regular kitchen utensils. "Thank you,  
my son. I am glad you like it. Michelangelo, is there something troubling you?" He asked, noticing that it was oddly quiet  
at the table. With his youngest there, it was normally much more lively.

"No, master Splinter, I'm fine." Mikey replied, moving his rice around in his bowl with the fork which said otherwise.

"Then why are you not eating? I thought you loved curry."

"I do, but.." he began, but was interrupted. "Let em go, masta Splinta. He eats enough for all of us most of da time.  
He could use a break." Raphael said harshly.

That struck a chord with the youngest. He stood up, staring across the table at his brother in red. "What is your problem  
today? It was just a prank, chill out and get over it."

"It's not da prank, Mikey, it's everythin'. It's you, yer da problem." The others stopped eating, rendered speechless  
by this display. Mikey looked crushed, his expression pulling at Raphael's heart strings.

"Don' give me dat look, Mike. It might have worked in da past, but it wont anymore. I'm done playin' yer games."

Michelangelo's gaze fell to the floor before turning to the rat on his right side. "Can I be excused, master Splinter?  
I lost my appetite.."

Splinter nodded his head, furrowing his brow at Raphael as Michelangelo exited the kitchen. "Raphael, I am disappointed  
in you. Whatever is going on between you and Michelangelo needs to be dealt with. We are a family. Now go to your room  
without finishing dinner. I think it is time for you to have a private training session. I will come get you, but until then,  
I do not want you to come out. I expect you to tell me what is bothering you during it."

"But masta Splinta, it's personal. I don't want ta talk about it."

The wise old rat raised his paw, silencing the red clad ninja. "That is enough, Raphael. Go, now!" Raph reluctantly  
stood up from his seat, grumbling under his breath about his father before making his way to his room.

He wished he hadn't entered when he did because once the emerald green turtle opened his door, faint sobbing  
could be heard from the other side of the wall.

Mikey sat in front of his door, his shell touching it as he held his legs up against his plastron. He didn't want to cry,  
but found it hard to stop the tears from flowing. Mikey could feel the once strong bond that he shared with Raphael  
breaking apart.

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

During Raphael's private session, he made up for the way he's been acting through his training, each move  
precise and on the mark, but he still has not said anything about his predicament with Michelangelo. He has  
been avoiding each question that Splinter dished out, changing the subject whenever he got the chance.

A couple of weeks have passed since then, the lair silent without Mikey bouncing around like his usual  
cheerful self. He still speaks and keeps that signature smile on his face, but he stopped playing pranks on the  
others, something they thought they would never miss, but do.

These days, when the four of them get together to go on night patrol, Leonardo and Donatello can't help but  
notice the orange wearing turtle's eyes and the broken expression on his face. Raphael doesn't look at the  
youngest of the family anymore. He acts like he doesn't exist.

It pains the gentlest turtle to see this. His orange loving brother was trying to be strong, acting like this whole  
ordeal didn't phase him, but Donatello didn't know how much more Mikey could take before his spirit  
completely shattered.

No, the purple clad ninja wouldn't let it come to that. There had to be a way to reason with the family hot-head.  
Mikey couldn't get near him without the emerald terrapin sending him away and both Splinter and Leonardo were  
out of the question. The wise old rat wanted Raphael to deal with this on his own and the eldest agreed with  
everything their father and mentor said.

It wasn't as if Donatello thought that Splinter was wrong. He believed in his father's words, he just didn't see  
Raphael letting up. Whatever was going on, the smartest of the four needed to know and it needed to stop.

Don left his laboratory one night, headed toward his smallest brother's room. He knew that Mikey was still awake  
due to the fact that the light was showing through on both sides of the closed door. Michelangelo lay sprawled on  
his bed, his journal open in front of him. The journal was given to him by Don on Christmas day and he's been using  
it ever since then, jotting down his deepest secrets inside. He was writing about how he's been feeling lately when  
he heard a knock on his door.

"C-come in!" Michelangelo said, closing the journal and putting it away under his bed before the door opened.  
"Hey, Mikey, how are you feeling?" Don asked, sitting beside the smaller figure. "Fine." The purple wearing turtle  
raised an eye ridge, knowing that was a lie. "Don't lie, Mike. I know you're not fine, not with the way Raph has  
been treating you."

"Why did you ask then if you already knew the answer?"

"I just...I was hoping you would open up to me. I want to help you."

"I know and I appreciate it, but I'm as stumped as you are right now. One moment, everything was fine and then  
the next thing I knew, Raph wanted nothing to do with me. I don't think he loves me as a brother anymore let  
alone as a friend."

"Aw, Mikey, I'm sure that's not true." Donatello said, setting his hand on top of his little brother's, trying to give  
him some comfort. "I'll talk to him for you. How does that sound?"

Blue eyes met chocolate ones, sea green lips parting for Mikey to speak. "Really? You would talk to him for me?"

"Yes, really really."

Michelangelo's expression changed from saddened to ecstatic, his arms wrapping around olive green shoulders as  
he pulled his brother into an embrace. "Thank you, Donnie. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best!"

Donatello let out a strained chuckle, struggling to breathe as Mikey began to squeeze him. "C-calm down, Mikey...  
'm losing oxygen here.." He said, squirming out of his youngest brother's grasp.

"You don't have to thank me. I just want to see you smile. That frown...it doesn't suit you, bro."

"That's where you're wrong, I always look good." Mikey stated, his most cheesy grin dancing upon his lips.

Don shook his head in amusement, standing up and heading toward the exit. "Sure, Mikey, just keep telling yourself  
that." He finished, leaving the orange banded turtle's room.

Without a second thought, the brainiac jumped down to the lower level, knowing that the emerald green ninja  
wasn't in his room due to the noises coming from the dojo. The sounds were of flesh and bone colliding with  
leather created from goat skin. There was no doubt about it that Raphael was taking his anger out on his punching  
bag. Donatello's hot-tempered brother has gotten worse ever since he started avoiding the youngest, so why was  
he doing it? It just didn't make sense to the logical one.

Don stepped inside the dojo, cautiously approaching the turtle in red. "Raphael, we need to talk." He said, earning  
no response. Raphael brushed him aside as if he weren't there. The genius thought for a moment, coming up with  
an idea. When Raph went to hit his punching bag, Don went around the other side of it, moving it out of his  
brother's range.

Raphael growled, paying his older brother a glance before going for the bag again, it ending in the same result.  
"Whaddya want, brainiac? Can't ya see I'm busy here?"

"It's about Mikey."

"What about em'?"

"Why have you been so distant from him lately?"

"Simple, he's annoyin'. I'm sick of em' screwin' my life up."

"I don't believe that for one second. He gets on all of our nerves from time to time, you the most, but you have  
never reacted in this manner before."

"What makes it hard ta believe? He finally pushed me too far. It was bound ta happen."

"Raph, he thinks that you don't love him anymore. Not as a friend or a brother. He's hurting."

The red banded turtle gritted his teeth, the guild rising in his heart. "He's takin' it too seriously. It's not my fault  
dat he's sensitive an overreacts ta everythin'."

Donatello sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "I will never understand your reasoning for this, but just  
know that you're tearing him apart. The way that you're treating him would hurt less if you took one of your sais  
and stabbed him through the heart with it." The olive green turtle finished, walking out of the dojo. He knew that  
those choice of words did the trick, especially when Raphael had no reply.

Raphael, knowing that Don had left the room, grumbled under his breath and slammed his fist into the punching bag.  
The impact broke the leather bag into two, it crashing down from the ceiling. "Fuck!" The emerald ninja screamed,  
grabbing another from the side of the room, hanging it up. There were a few lined in a row, whoever seeing them  
knowing that this was a regular occurrence. "I guess I betta talk ta Mikey.."

Raphael left the dojo shortly after, making his way to his baby brother's room. When he arrived at Michelangelo's door,  
he turned the knob, slowly creaking the hinged barrier open. "Mikey.." He said hesitantly, getting no response.  
Stepping inside, he noticed the sleeping form on the bed. Mikey was on his plastron, head turned to the side as  
his one cheek was laying on his open journal. Raph's lips curled up into a grin, his hand reaching out to caress  
the smaller turtle's other cheek. "He's so cute." The red wearing ninja said under his breath. "Raphie.." Mikey mumbled  
in his sleep, turning his head to the other side, now facing away from Raph. "Sorry.."

"Ah, Mike.. Ya shouldn't be sorry, ya didn't do anythin' wrong. I'm da one dats sorry. I shoulda told ya da truth from  
da beginnin'."

Still not getting a reply, Raphael knew he would have to wait until morning. The youngest of the four was out like a  
light and once he got that way, he was like an immovable force. "I'll tell ya tamorrow." Raphael's smile wavered as he  
leaned closer to the orange loving turtle, placing a kiss on the top of his sea green head. He hoped that Mikey would  
go easy on him, but if he freaked out over what the strongest of the brothers was going to tell him, he would  
understand. It wasn't like Raph was going to say that he ate the last slice of pizza. Though, Mikey would probably  
flip over that too.

The red clad ninja quietly left his sleeping brother's room, headed to his own now to get some rest himself. Unfortunately,  
he had no such luck. Visions of his baby brother rejecting him haunted his dreams. "Mikey, I'm in love with ya. I've been  
dat way for a while now, dats why I've been avoidin' ya. I thought ya would hate me."

"And you thought that with good reason." Mikey said, his face scrunching up in a disturbed manner. "That's disgusting,  
we're brothers. Plus, we're both guys. I never knew you rolled that way, Raphie-boy. Haha, I have to tell the others.  
They're all going to get a kick out of this!"

And tell the others he did. They all agreed that it was wrong, sickening even, but the most disappointed was master  
Splinter. "Raphael, your love for Michelangelo has grown passed that of a family member and for this, you must be  
punished. I will not stand idly by as this family falls apart. You must leave. Leave the lair and never return until these  
feelings are gone."

With that, Raphael was banished from the lair, never to see any of them again until he was "healed", as the wise  
old rat called it.

Raph soon awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Angered by the dream, he slammed his fist down upon it,  
it's inner workings scattering around the room. "Dats da last time I get Donnie to fix dat thing." He groaned, getting  
himself to sit up. Just a dream or not, Raphael was not backing out now. A ninja turtle was not a chicken, especially  
not him.

When Raphael exited the room, he heard the door closest to his open as well, the youngest sibling coming into view.  
Mikey turned toward him, but soon looked away, about to drop down into the living room. "Mikey, wait." Raph spoke  
up, startling the sea green turtle. Mikey glanced behind him, blue eyes wide with shock. "Are you talking to me, Raph?"

"Of course I am, ya chuckle-head. I called yer name, didn't I?"

The younger of the two nodded, shuffling his feet nervously. "Yeah, it's just unexpected. I wasn't sure if you would  
ever talk to me again with the way things have been going."

"Sorry about dat, Mikey. It's a long story an I want ta tell ya, but not here. It's private. Can ya come ta my room  
an talk?"

The orange banded turtle agreed, following behind his older brother. Raph closed the door behind them, a serious  
expression on his face. "Before I say anythin', ya have ta promise dat dis stays between us."

"Oooh, Raphie-boy has a secret. That's a first." He responded sarcastically, folding his arms in front of his plastron.  
"I'm serious, Mikey, deh wouldn't understand."

"Okay, okay. I promise, you can trust me with your secret. Now what is it dude? Hurry up, the suspense is killing  
me!" Raphael tried to find the right words, but came to the conclusion that it would be easier to show him. As  
the saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

The strongest of the four gripped onto Mikey's shoulders, leaning in close to him and planting a kiss on those sea  
green lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but enough to get his point across to the one he loved. "Why did you jus-" The  
youngest was cut off, a three-fingered hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Don' freak out, let me explain."  
Raph said, moving his hand. "I know it's not right, but I've been wantin' ta do dat for so damn long. Dats why  
I've been avoidin' ya. Yer my best friend an I didn't want ta ruin what we already have. I thought dat if I told ya,  
ya would be disgusted."

Raphael continued to ramble on, an unnoticed smirk on Michelangelo's features as he moved inches from his brother's  
face. "Raphie...just shut your mouth and do that again." The orange banded ninja was the one to kiss Raph this time,  
the kiss being deeper and lasting longer than their first. To say Raphael was shocked was a huge understatement.  
When the kiss was broken, Raph just stood, eyes as large as saucers. "There, now we're even. I've been wanting  
to do that for a long time too."

"W-what! How long exactly?"

"Uh..I don't know..six months maybe." Mikey shrugged, earning a growl from the older turtle. "Six months! Why I oughta..."  
Raph gripped onto the smaller form's bandana tails, ready to yank them before he was stopped. "Wait, wait, that's not  
fair! You were keeping your feelings a secret too and I have a good reason for it."

"Okay, start talkin'." The turtle in red said in a gruff voice, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "I didn't want  
to lose you, what we have. You and me, we've always been so close and I didn't want that to change because of  
my selfish desires. You've always been my hero and I just want you to be happy. As long as you are, I don't care  
if I get hurt."

The emerald green ninja's heart was pounding, feeling like it was going to burst inside his chest. His face was flushed,  
getting as red as a green humanoid turtle could get. "Shit." He whispered to himself. "He's not just cute, he's a fuckin'  
angel."

What the turtle in orange said there was the last straw. If knowing that Michelangelo had the same feelings wasn't  
enough, that did it. Raphael couldn't contain himself any longer. He couldn't fight it. He needed Mikey and he needed  
him now.

Strong arms wrapped around sea green shoulders, Raphael pulling the smaller turtle into an embrace. He nuzzled his  
beak into Mikey's neck, taking in his baby's brother's scent as he left a trail of kisses upon it.

To his liking, Raphael discovered that Michelangelo was sensitive, earning a pleasurable moan when he touched the  
right spot which excited him to no end. The red wearing turtle made his way up, nipping at Mikey's jaw line until he  
sealed emerald and sea green lips in a kiss, exploring that sweet mouth just enough to brush against the younger  
one's tongue.

To the larger ninja's surprise, Mikey did not pull away, he instead deepened the kiss, circling Raph's tongue with his  
own, exchanging their saliva in a way that made Raph think back to his dream. Was this really happening or was it  
just another fantasy? The emerald turtle hoped that it wasn't the latter.

As the two continued to kiss, Raphael lead Mikey over to his bed, his bulk pushing the younger of the two down  
onto the sheets. Their lips pulled apart from one another, Raph looking down at Mikey's half hooded eyes, recognizing  
the lustful look in them.

The turtle in orange's expression soon changed from that of need to looking like he was in pain. "Does it hurt?" Raphael  
asked, knowing the cause of his baby brother's discomfort as his fingers slid down the sea green ninja's plastron, rubbing  
at the lower region where he noticed the bulge. "I can help ya with dat, but not here. Not when ya can be heard. We  
need ta go some place more private."

Mikey nodded, showing that he understood. "I don't care where we go, lets just hurry. I can't wait much longer." He  
replied, letting his impatience be known. He went for the door once he got off the bed, ready to make a mad dash  
for the nearest way out. "Wait, ya nut-ball. Ya have ta slow down." Raphael explained, slowly opening his door,  
looking from left to right to see if the other members of the family were anywhere in sight. "Okay, da coast is clear,  
but be quiet." He warned, heading out first. The two figures quietly jumped down into the living room of the lair,  
seeing that the others were in the kitchen together. Raphael and Michelangelo tiptoed across the floor, leaving  
through the closest exit.

They walked for about thirty minutes before coming to an abandoned area in the sewers where their old lair used  
to be. Not too long ago, the emerald turtle set a room up there for a time like this, doing the best he could to fix  
the damage that was done in the past. A bed was placed directly in the middle of the room. The beds in their rooms  
at home were more comfortable, but this one would have to do. "Wow...do you come here often?" The sea green  
turtle questioned, a grin playing on his lips. "Be quiet an get on da bed, ya goof." Raphael replied, pointing to the  
furniture as he pushed Mikey forward, making him move. "Don't have to tell me twice." The orange banded turtle  
plopped down on the bed, scooting himself back until he was leaning against the torn pillows.

"Now, where were we?" Raph joined him, leaning over his baby brother, a smirk plastered on his features. "I think  
we were right around here." A sea green hand grabbed an emerald one, Mikey guiding the larger ninja down to his  
slit where Raph began to massage it. Mikey stiffened up slightly, never having someone touch him like this before,  
but it felt so good, unlike anything else he has ever experienced. The younger of the two shuddered, dropping  
down with a moan, the eager hand gripping onto his cock and rubbing it. It was already hard.

"Yeah, now I rememba. I was goin' ta do dis." Raphael stated, swallowing his brother's length, deep throating him.  
Mikey churred, moving up into Raph's mouth as much as possible. The larger male continued his movements, rotating  
around the tip of Mikey's cock with his tongue in a circular motion. Mikey whined as the pressure began to build,  
feeling like he was about to erupt. "Raphie, I-I think I'm going to.."

Raphael wasn't listening, wanting to taste more of the family goofball. When Mikey came, Raphael allowed the  
seminal fluid to fill his mouth, swallowing it all in one gulp. When he rose up from his current position, he licked  
his lips, glancing down at the panting figure beneath him. God, Mikey looked good like that. "Are ya enjoyin' dis, Mike?"

Mikey's response was a nod, too out of breath for words. "Good. I know what will make ya feel even betta."  
Raphael took out a bottle of lube, ripping the cap off with his teeth and tossing it to the side before squeezing  
a small portion out onto his hand. Michelangelo watched the larger turtle with worried eyes, tensing up a bit when  
Raph's thumb pushed up against the outside of his entrance. "Raph, what are you.."

Raphael moved a finger from his free hand up to Mikey's mouth, silencing him. "Shh. Jus' relax, I'll take good care of ya."

The orange loving turtle couldn't help but smile from Raphael's kind words, knowing he was telling the truth. He  
trusted his strongest brother with every fiber of his being. The youngest nodded, allowing Raph to continue, who  
then began to wiggle the tip of his thumb inside the figure under him. When he did not receive a negative reaction,  
he pushed all the way in.

Mikey moaned when Raph began to pump him, moving his thumb in and out in a slow manner, yet picking up speed  
when his little brother whimpered in need. The red wearing ninja soon slipped in a second finger, surprising Mikey  
when he started to scissor his insides, spreading his inner walls apart. The younger of the two yelped, gripping the  
bed sheets tightly as he tilted his head back in ecstasy, calling out his brother's name. "A-ah..Raph!" He shuddered  
in delight, his eyes closing until the fingers slipped out of him, something much larger coming in contact with his skin.

"Ya had ta know where dis was goin', Mikey." Raph positioned himself at Mikey's entrance before filling him in one thrust.  
The emerald turtle churred in dominance, loving the sounds that were coming from his baby brother. What made it  
better was knowing that he was the reason for them. "Fuck, Mike..yer so tight!" Raph began, starting off at a slow  
pace, pulling out of Mikey almost all of the way before thrusting back in. The orange loving turtle arched up, moaning  
in protest. "Raphie, you're going too slow! You can't tease me like this." He finished, pouting.

"Wanna bet? I can go slower." Raph said, raising an eye ridge as his upper lip curved up. Mikey pushed forward, trying  
to move himself to get more friction, but he didn't have much luck. "Raph!"

Raphael chuckled, giving in. "Fine. Ya want fast, I'll give ya fast. Don' blame me if ya can't handle it though. Yer  
askin' for dis." The ninja in red gripped onto Mikey's hips, spreading his legs farther apart as he began to thrust in  
and out of the smaller form, moving as quickly as he was able to move. Michelangelo let out a soft moan, his voice  
becoming more passionate with each thrust, especially when Raphael's cock collided with his prostate. "A-again!"  
The orange wearing turtle called out, wrapping his legs around Raph's shell for deeper penetration. Raph obliged,  
repeatedly pounding into that spot while pumping his baby brother's neglected cock in time with his rhythm.

It had now become hot and heavy, their breathing out of control as it felt like they were melting into one another.  
Mikey trembled, a deep churr vibrating inside his throat as he came on both his and Raph's plastron. His insides  
retracted, clenching down on his older brother's cock, making Raph release his seed inside the smaller figure,  
claiming him.

The strongest of the brothers grinned, stealing a kiss from the one he now called his mate. He took in a moan, still  
being inside of Mikey as he shifted. Upon pulling himself out, some of the fluid leaked from the sea green turtle's  
entrance, staining the sheets. Raphael lied down beside Mikey, taking his smaller brother in his arms and holding  
him close. Mikey's eyes slid shut, him sighing contently before he spoke. "That was incredible, but you know what  
would make it even better?"

"Hmm?" Raphael nuzzled his lover, not being able to come up with anything besides using handcuffs or some rope.  
"If I dominant you next time." The sea green turtle replied, getting a laugh from his brother. "Dats only goin' ta happen  
in yer dreams, Mikey. Only in yer dreams."

* * *

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked it =^-^=**


End file.
